wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Miraneev Lancaster
Miraneev Lancaster is a shadow priestess and a devout member of the Alliance and Stormwind City. She is a current member of The White Sigil and acts as both mender and defender of their cause. Appearance A short and nondescript priestess, she still retains aspects of being more girlish than a woman of twenty-five. Her face is round with large brown eyes, a straight nose and her skin fair in color which contrasts against her dark black hair which is kept straight and clean down her back. She wears an assortment of clothing, based on need or leisure, but typically she favors well-worn and comfortable outfits. It is not uncommon to find her in multiple assortments of traveling gear meant for protection or to augment her priestly abilities. The only thing she is never seen without in her silver pendant, crescent shaped with three gems cupped within it. One glows green, the other two are dark. Personality Miraneev is a rather reserved but kind person to both friend and stranger alike. As level-headed as they come, she attempts to follow the tenets of the Holy Light to the best of her ability. Her rigorous training to be a priestess has strengthened her to possess a disciplined mind and rigid resolve to retain a strong sense of character. It has also taught her to give the appearance of serenity, to be at balance with oneself and project it outward, regardless what lies beneath her calm exterior. She has old fears, echoes of her own self-doubt for the path she has chosen as a priestess of the Light and the fate given to her. She questions fate, if there really is such a thing, and if the life dedicated to the Church is truly where she ought to remain. Miraneev struggles still to not let her past history influence or interfere with her daily life, especially her priestly duties. Background Miraneev Lancaster was born to her father Tam and her mother Theresa near the Grand Hamlet in Old Elwynn forest at the Lancaster Orchard. It was a difficult pregnancy for the woman, having to rest and remain bedridden during half her term which happened to fall during the growing months of the year. The presence of her child within her womb made her restless and gave her strange dreams; Theresa was of the suspicious sort, even though she had birthed four sons without any ill befalling any of them or her. Miraneev was a welcomed child, being the first and only daughter to the family, but the child would ultimately be a source of contention for her mother, who swore to devout herself to raising the girl right. Miraneev fussed constantly in her mothers arms. She was also a colicky child, an smelled something fierce. As she grew into a toddler, and earned the amusement of her elder brothers as they teased her, she stomped across their household with the telltale clumsiness of a child, pulling and tearing through the rooms. As she grew into a young child, and competing for attention amongst her four brothers, she would oftentimes explore the woods around her home by herself (despite the warnings of her parents), fostering the adventurous spirit in her. Like many youths she had wishes and dreamed as big as she possibly could; from being a worg and bear slayer to the greatest explorer there ever was. But Miraneev's family was a close-knit one, and very traditional one at that, despite their prosperous lifestyles as a mercantile business. Her mother made it her duty to watch over her only daughter and to somehow "stamp" out her rebellious streak and grow into a more pleasant woman when time came to see her married off. But Miraneev indeed rebelled purely out of innocence and a lively spirit. She was a daydreamer, fanciful and lived her young life carelessly. Throughout all the tender ages of childhood she wished to be like her elder brothers and be treated just like them despite her naivety; to go to town in father's wagon to sell, to play and not get reprimanded for getting as dirty as the boys tended to do, and so forth. Theresa was soon at her wits end by the time Miraneev had reached eleven years old and feared the worst to come: if she did not learn the ways of hard women's work soon she would forever be as she was, a rowdy undisciplined girl. The prospect of sending their daughter to Westfall, where the extended family relatives still lived, became more likely than ever when Theresa finally convinced herself that she had failed to raise her daughter properly. Westfall would be the place that Miraneev would learn the hard lessons life had to offer, that prosperity was earned and a life of fanciful dalliances would gain nothing. The girl took the "punishment" unawares of its connotations, believing it to be a small journey to see the world, ever-naive. It wasn't until she was brought to the family stead, nestled near a tall hill with its billowing fields, and remained there for days, then weeks...that she realized it was true, and all-too real. Her childhood of carefree days were over. The girl grew and slowly adapted to life within Westfall. She came to know her uncle and aunt, and their children who all attended the school in Moonbrook. Miraneev was allowed to attend as well, once she proved that she was smart enough to learn, and walked along the old sea road path to the schoolhouse when the chores allowed it. It was a welcome distraction to the hard life in the fields. It was then that she learned about reading, writing, history and even a little bit of the world beyond the farmlands. The existence as a teenager was by far the hardest on her heart and sensibilities. It was difficult to foster kinship with her fellow girls at school; they became gossip eaters and festered over their looks and their secrets. Old friends drifted apart. The boys were no longer young enough to tease or roughhouse with; instead they avoided her, and could even be mean-spirited at times where she felt she had done nothing at all. As a years passed such animosity seemed to lessen, and she eventually found company again. The girls she finally began to understand, and the boys too, were not bad company either. Miraneev dared say she found herself liking them. At sixteen she had her first kiss, as unremarkable as it was, but that too she grew past. Life moved on in Westfall. At eighteen, with her education complete and having lived with her relatives for almost seven years, Miraneev confronted her uncle about returning to the Lancaster Orchard. He refused, at first, to send her away back home. Strange rumors of the forest having changed had spread and he did not care to find how much truth was in them. However it only spurned Miraneev further. Without her uncle's wishes she dared to strike it out on her own with the spirit her mother wished had been squelched all those years ago. It could not prepare her for what lay in store for her. Nothing could, when Miraneev finally came upon the Duskwood. But she had to press on and she crossed the eastern bridge across the river. The danger of the wood was palatable, awaiting within the shadows but she stuck to the old road until the familiar lamp posts that lead to the main causeway to the orchards was seen. This made the girl dash madly back to her old home only to discover it rotted away, the dark of the wood having encroached upon it. Nothing remained except the dead trees and the farmstead, crumbling under disuse and disrepair. There she saw movement, shadows slithering about. Then the fierce, glowing eyes appeared and it was then that Miraneev was first introduced to the feral worgen of Duskwood. These creatures, mad with bloodlust, chased Miraneev out of the orchard and through the wood; she believed she would not survive. Eventually, she came to the river that cut between northern Elwynn and the old wood, running in without a second thought. Not being an excellent swimmer the young girl fought to make it to the other shore and, miraculously, she did so. With the high amounts of mental trauma, stress and physical fatigue having so quickly been pressed upon her, Miraneev collapsed and passed out. A patrol of the Northshire Abbey found her, dirtied and shivering from the cold. She was taken and nurtured back to health by the priesthood there, giving her ample care. But she could not forget what had happened and the world became a dark place where her life was only bleak. It was then that she was placed under the care of Priestess Anetta who began to teach the girl in the ways of the Light and its tenants. Much more importantly, it was to give her hope. The Light had a path for her, and it was open...where else could she go, but from there? Eventually, Miraneev began her tutelage under Anetta, accepting the life of a priestess. Idiosyncrasies Useless Trivia from the Player: * Miraneev is allergic to some things, namely cats and ragveil. However she bears with it, especially when it comes to Agnes Yardley's old tomcat Victor Victorious * Her favorite colors are yellow, red, brown and black * She collects ribbons of all colors and types * Mira used to be an herbalist, until she developed allergic sensitivities * She is somewhat uncomfortable around worgen, stemming from her fear of them, even though she knows the differences between those that are feral and the Gilneans External links *Miraneev on the Armory *Miraneev by Sam, Miraneev by Louisa Roy Category:Archived Characters